Cinderella Man
by darlingsmythe
Summary: Kurt is a student at NYU taking notes on the recent book he's reading in his psychology class. When a stranger comes in and takes note on Kurt's facial interests and how focused he is. He leaves nothing behind except things that give an insight to who this stranger is. Based off a tumblr image I saw.


Kurt let out a frustrating breath as he took a seat and dropped his books off at his usual table. His first classes at NYU had been nothing but infuriating. He wanted to become a Journalist, not a psychiatrist. He grabbed his wallet and picked up the book he would have to read for his Psychology class. Kurt quickly grabbed the book and paid for it before heading back to the coffee shop half of the store.

The coffee shop was called "_Of Books and Java_" and Kurt had found himself in love with it after his first step into the warmth. It wasn't a very common hang out for the NYU students, in fact, the student of Columbia tended to frequent it a bit more often. The nameless faces came to be familiar in their hand gestures and facial expressions to Kurt, when he came in everyday.

Eventually Kurt made it to the front counter and ordered his coffee while flipping through his textbook. Kurt glanced down at the time, _12:21_. He didn't need to be back in Bushwick for a few hours, so there was no point in rushing back home if Rachel wasn't going to be back until the end of the day.

Kurt took his seat by his school bags, contemplating on finishing the mock article he was assigned in a previous class. Instead he looked at his new book, opting to start his readings instead while playing some calming music from his iPod.

It wasn't till about an hour or so later that Kurt was interrupted by someone. He looked up just as a tall man began taking the seat from across him. The man was saying something, but Kurt didn't quite catch it. Couldn't the guy see his earphones?

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, his coming out a bit harsh as he took out his earphones.

"The book you're reading, I would never picked a person like you to read it." Whether man seemed to be interested into the book he was reading or Kurt himself, he couldn't figure out. He couldn't be gay, he certainly looks straight, but he should be the last one to judge.

"Oh, right. I'm reading it for my Psychology class." Kurt explained, smiling.

"Smart and beautiful." The other man smiled back. Yeah, okay, he was _definitely_ gay.

"I- thank you." Kurt blushed. He saved his spot in his book before placing it down. "So what was it about the book I'm reading?"

"You have good tastes." The stranger said, leaning back. It took everything in Kurt's body not to reach across and slap the smirk forming on his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I told you I'm reading it for-."

"Your psychology class, I know. But I don't think I've ever seen someone so lost into a book before, so concentrated and just.." The man stopped there and you could see behind his green eyes he wanted to say something more. Kurt spoke up before the other man could start.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name." Kurt stated, willing away a slight blush forming on his face.

The man looked at his watch, then back at Kurt. "Oh, you will. With due time," He smiled, placing another coffee on the table before walking away. Kurt quickly grabbed the full cup, only to see a letter S scribbled on the side. Before Kurt could even go outside and yell for him to come back, the stranger was out the door into the crazy New York streets.

Kurt slumped in his chair, trying to think of what he could do. Taking a sip of the coffee was shocking. His exact order. What was this guy's angle?

* * *

A few days passed before Kurt came in again. He did his usual routine; He got his coffee before pulling out his book and turning on his music. Eventually Kurt finished 'his book for class, taking the necessary notes in his note book.

As soon as he wrote his last note on the book, the not-so-mystery man took the seat across from Kurt again, talking and once again ignoring the fact Kurt was wearing earphones. "Yes?" Kurt asked, taking out his headphones.

"I asked how your book was." He replied, pointing to Kurt's book.

"Oh my God. It was just.. I can't believe someone even wrote something like this. Like I wasn't excited to read it at first, but I can't really explain it." Kurt rambled, until he stopped and let out a small laugh of tension. "Sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" The stranger asked, curiosity filling his green eyes.

"It's-uh, nothing," Kurt smiled slightly. He looked down to see the man holding something in his hand, "What is that?"

Kurt was never one for gifts or anything, but apparently, 'no' wasn't an option, especially after his last stunt. Which reminded him of the S, scribbled on the coffee cup.

"Oh, just a book I thought you should read." He held it up, showing the title, _A Clockwork Orange. _"It's a bit different from the book you just read, but it's good read." His smile was genuine, as he slid the book over the table and let Kurt flipp through the pages.

"Your favorite book, I assume?" Kurt asked the man, looking up and placing the book down.

"I have way too many books to pick as a favorite, but it's definitely in the top ten.." He said with a bit more confidence than necessary.

"What's in your top ten then?" Kurt asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

"If I told you that, wouldn't it ruin the fun?" He laughed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "What fun would that be? I can't keep "_having fun_" and taking things from a person whose name I don't even know."

Kurt was getting frustrated, feeling like he was playing a game of back and forth. "But you seem to know a lot about me, because you clearly know my coffee order." Kurt pointed out, leaning back in his chair, a smirk gracing his face.

The stranger began laughing. Why was he laughing? "That's not true, you know the first letter of my first name. Also, the only reason I know your coffee order is because my usual table is right by the counter."

Sebastian pointed to a table that was right beside the counter; A bag sat against the chair, books open across the top and what looked like a few papers in folders.

"Aren't you afraid your stuff might get stolen, S?" Kurt questioned, dragging out the first letter of his supposed name.

"No, Kurt. Not at all." He smirked.

"Nice to know you have my name down." Kurt deadpanned, rolling his eyes. "But that gives you a fair advantage."

The man looked at his watch then back at Kurt. "Alas, the clock has struck two, and I must go to class, my dear maiden."

Kurt gave him a glare that should have burned his soul. Instead the man just laughed. He picked up his keys, seemingly flashing them enough so that Kurt could catch the Columbia keychain. Figures.

"Don't forget to read that book." The stranger smiled, before walking away.

Kurt slumped in his seat, looking at the book as the other walked away. Kurt really didn't know what was going on, and was confused enough with the situation as it was. Deciding he was going to speak up, he got up to go to his table, but he was already gone. Out the door, and presumably to his next class. Kurt bit his lip before sitting back down, wondering when the next time he was going to see him. Deciding that he was ready to head back home, he packed up his things and headed out.

On the subway, you would see Kurt reading _A Clockwork Orange, _and he would be thinking about the man Kurt came to call, "Cinderella".

* * *

**I'd like to give ****dracoyoulittlepoofer some credit for proof reading my story, and being amazing as always. This is my _first published_ Kurtbastian story, so feedback would be nice. :) If you have any questions, my tumblr is _darlingsmythe_. **

******Hugs and kisses!**

******-Bekah**


End file.
